O DIA EM QUE A MÚSICA MORREU
by Alexander Lancaster
Summary: Quando a Terra foi bombardeada e a SDF-1 passou a carregar o resto da civilização, não foram só milhões de vidas que se perderam. Foram milênios de cultura. E para algumas pessoas, esse preço foi mais caro do que qualquer outra coisa.


**O DIA EM QUE A MÚSICA MORREU**

**Por Alexander Lancaster**

_"Ei! Pense que é a hora de uma revolução no palácio,_

_Mas lá onde moro o jogo é a solução de compromisso"_

_(Rolling Stones, Street Fighter Man)_

Eu odeio meu trabalho. Não foi para isso que eu me meti com música: procurar garotas bonitinhas mas de pouco talento, fazer que elas cantem e vesti-las da forma mais brega possível até que elas façam todo o dinheiro que puderem. Aliás, "cantem" é um insulto a quem canta de verdade: enganem seria uma definição melhor. Essas meninas, quando chegam, emitem ruídos saídos dos pesadelos de um professor de canto. Como eles são pagos para fazer elas pararem de guinchar, que as suportem - faz parte do seu trabalho. Quando ninguém suportar mais vê-las em todos os cantos, seja na tv, seja nas revistas, terá chegado a hora de fabricar uma nova estrela. Pode se dizer que sou uma espécie de vampiro, e não tenho orgulho em dizer isso.

Por outro lado, não vou negar que ganho muito bem com essa vida. E que frequentemente essas meninas já passaram por minha cama, embora eu não faça disso uma obrigação para nenhuma delas. É que frequentemente elas percebem em mim uma oportunidade para entrar na carreira, ou, quando ela está entrando na sua espiral de decadência, de se ancorar em algum otário para não perder o que têm. Ou seja, elas me vêem como um instrumento. Então não vou tratá-las de outra forma. Elas tiveram tempo para fazer um pé-de-meia respeitável, mas costumam sempre gastar mais do que têm e contrair dívidas desnecessárias o tempo todo.

Mas minha vida já foi bem diferente.

* * *

Eu tinha uns dezesseis anos quando a Macross foi para o espaço pela primeira vez. Eu queria muito dizer que na verdade meu pai era um executivo de alto nível, enviado para fazer fortuna e coroar uma carreira brilhante nos negócios num país que era uma estrela ascendente entre os tigres asiáticos. Mas vou ser honesto: ele era um mero aspone transferido para bem longe de Hong Kong, onde haviam alguns desafetos desnecessários que ele, com sua boca enorme, acabou fazendo. Como ele iria ficar bastante tempo em Macross, e sabia que um continente de distância pode ser venenoso para um casamento que não chegava a ter trinta anos, não hesitou em levar a mim e a minha mãe para a ilha.

Macross foi um caso curioso na história. Sempre se soube que os governos escondiam as evidências de vida inteligente fora da Terra, e a queda da SDF 1 não deveria ser diferente. A ilha em si não era nada antes da nave chegar. Nada MESMO. Mas não foi possível esconder a queda da nave da mídia, principalmente porque ela foi televisionada a todo momento desde que entrou em nossa órbita. Em alta velocidade, ela cruzou os céus de dois continentes até bater no Pacífico. Logo, uma imensa sorte do destino fez que ela não caísse nem no mar, nem em um lugar cheio de gente pronta para morrer com o impacto. E bastaram dez anos para que a curiosdade atraísse um monte de pessoas. Por mais que se isolasse a nave em si, nada impediu que em torno da nave surgisse uma grande cidade. Que só se tornou grande por motivos exteriores a tudo isso - simplesmente entrou na rota geográfica do comércio no oriente, e virou uma espécie de nova Coréia do Sul, permitindo a várias empresas internacionais que se instalassem sem que tivessem que pagar a conta por leis trabalhistas ou ecológicas. Era até vantajoso para as companhias estrangeiras, levando em conta as vantagens legais, tolerar as leis quanto a evasão de divisas, embora volta e meia o pessoal do Japão desse uma cutucada neles com o apoio do governo americano. Mas eu estou me desviando do assunto, certo?

Bom, antes de ir para Macross eu era um adolescente londrino típico. Ouvia as centenas de rádios piratas que pipocavam na cidade. Era parte da graça circular pela cidade de carro ou moto e ficar zanzando com o dial de um lado para outro até aparecer alguma coisa interessante. Algumas das melhores músicas que ouvi na minha vida eu ouvi dessa forma, e jamais soube o nome delas ou de quem as tocava.

E naturalmente eu tinha uma banda. A Garage Band(não riam, o nome era esse mesmo!).

* * *

Não vou falar de como nos encontramos ou de como decidimos montar uma banda. O fato é que a banda era apenas a diversão de quatro adolescentes - Eu, Jack, Mahatma e Melinda. Melinda era nossa baterista, e tinha cara de mais velha - além de ser alta para burro, e na aparência mais homem do que nós três juntos. Então era ela quem ia buscar a cerveja, e acho que o balconista da loja dificilmente pediria a carteira de identidade para aquela criatura. Ela dava medo. Mas era super gente fina, e costumava trazer seus cds para a gente ouvir. Só anos depois fui saber que ela não era lésbica, e que arrastava um bonde por mim. Tive arrepios só de imaginar.

De qualquer forma foi ela quem me deu meu primeiro disco dos Stones no aniversário. Era o Out of Our Heads. Em vinil, e em perfeito estado.

A minha partida dissolveu a banda. Mahatma era o único guitarrista que conheço que conseguia dar a impressão de que uma eventual nota desafinada sua era parte integrante da composição. Jack era o mais velho de nós e nosso vocalista, e tinha uma potência de voz imensa, mas ter uma voz potente não significa saber cantar de verdade, e quando ele percebeu isso passou a gritar minhas letras em ritmo de rap enquanto eu pontuava tudo com uma linha de baixo burocrática mas eficiente. Junte-se a isso a bateria bonhaniana de Melinda e o resultado? Muita diversão, e isso bastava. Tínhamos química.

Mas Mahatma foi trabalhar na lavanderia do pai, Jack foi fazer sua faculdade de jornalismo, e Melinda foi cuidar de sua vida sei lá como. Eu, que era o mais novo do bando, estava decidido a permanecer de alguma forma fazendo o que eu sabia fazer melhor - Rock.

O que era muito difícil em Macross.

* * *

Para que possa se entender musicalmente Macross, temos que entender o cenário pop do oriente. E ele ainda estava preso a uma espécie de reciclagem açucarada do Synth-pop dos anos oitenta, com seus tecladinhos e cantoras inócuas. Claro, falava-se inglês, mas houve muita penetração japonesa e dos tigres asiáticos. A própria primeira idol singer de sucesso local era chinesa, acredito que de Hong Kong, mas não tenho certeza. Lembrem-se, era uma nação formada por estrangeiros, e eu era um deles.

Tinha mais dois ou três anos de colegial antes de pensar em voltar à Europa e eu procurei descobrir o que se ouvia. Era desesperador. Simplesmente o Japão tinha um molde de produção de cantoras pop em massa - o mesmo tipo de coisa que faço agora - e os países ao seu redor o imitavam de uma forma meio invejosa, visto que todos eles tinham broncas meio irremediáveis com a nação-matriz do produto. Macross era um caso à parte, uma nação artificial que surgiu do nada e que não tinha uma história para fundamentar seus padrões de comportamento. Macross era um copo vazio. E estava sendo preenchido por algo pré-fabricado, sem coração e, para ser honesto, ridículo. Porque quando você vê idorus de trinta anos vestidas de babadinhos e fazendo poses de garotinha, e pior, sendo adoradas mesmo assim, não pode pensar nessa imagem de outra forma. Então eu percebi que podia fazer a diferença. Tinha a visão dos fatos e a perspectiva de trazer algo novo para esse copo: Música. De verdade. E para isso eu precisava de três coisas. Um, conhecer o inimigo. Dois, conquistar aliados. E três, reunir minhas armas.

Conhecer o inimigo foi fácil - ele estava nas revistas, nas televisões e nas rodas de conversas de adolescentes não muito diferentes do que as que tenho que lidar diariamente. Conquistar aliados daria mais trabalho.

* * *

Meus pais não tinham idéia de quando nós iríamos voltar. Seria muito fácil me pôr numa escola para filhos de estrangeiros, mas eles preferiram que eu entrasse num colégio público. Hoje compreendo porque eles quiseram fazer isso, e acho que estavam certos. Não queriam que eu, como muitos rapazes que estudam em ambientes que não refletem a sociedade que vivem, acabasse construindo uma bolha em torno de minha vida, sem perceber a realidade ao meu redor. Então passei a estudar ao lado de americanos, japoneses, chineses de Taiwan, Hong Kong e Macau, ingleses, brasileiros e sabe-se mais o que entrou na mistura. Macross era um cadinho étnico em formação, e isso musicalmente costuma dar resultados interessantes. A primeira geração seria fatalmente uma geração mestiça, e isso era potencialmente fabuloso.

Eu me aplicava no baixo nas horas vagas e procurava fazer amigos. Boa parte deles era de origem japonesa. E carregavam, claro, os mesmos padrões de comportamento adolescente básico espelhados meio que deficitariamente por coreanos e chineses. Ironicamente foram dentre esses dois últimos que encontrei meus aliados.

Sun-Kai era um curioso quando o assunto era música. Ele tinha um teclado Yamaha e gostava de comprar aquelas revistas de partituras e letras antes de descobrir que podia baixá-las na internet. Foram só algumas indicações certas e o fiz descobrir o progressivo e a parte que prestava do new wave dos anos oitenta - o rock britânico dos meados daquela década ele achou sozinho. Posso dizer que arruinei sua vida social, uma vez que antes sempre o chamavam para as festinhas e pediam para ele tocar aquela baladinha fedorenta que tocava oito vezes por dia em cada rádio. Mas ele parecia estar feliz. Segundo suas palavras ele nunca esteve tão animado, e de repente eu me vi removendo meu baixo elétrico da aposentadoria

E havia Yuan.

* * *

Yuan era meio-chinesa, meio-hindu. E era linda. A garota mais bonita que eu já havia visto. Dona de uma vasta e sedosa cabeleira negra, e desgraçamente tão patricinha quanto qualquer uma de suas amigas que importavam revistas com idorus, por algum motivo ela pareceu se interessar pelos discos que eu ouvia e pelo assunto - chegava a ligar regularmente para minha casa para fazer perguntas ingênuas sobre bandas e músicas. Eu percebi rapidamente que ela tinha uma voz interessante, nem doce e infantil, nem grave demais, e quando me dei conta troquei meu velho contrabaixo por uma fender stratocaster amarela que me custou todas as economias(meu pai não me dava mesada). Coube a Sun-Kai pontuar as linhas de baixo com seu teclado(era o que os Doors faziam) e puxar a menina para nosso barco. Só faltava a bateria. Nessas horas me dava uma saudade da Melinda, a quem eu via como uma espécie de irmão mais velho(falar "irm" seria demais).

Nessas horas, toda banda de garagem costuma apelar para uma última solução desesperada: o anúncio de mural de escola. Foi triste. Pedi de início que fossem bateristas que ao menos soubessem quem era Neil Peart(se você é baterista e não sabe, então está tocando o instrumento errado). E ninguém sabia mesmo, mas na minha falta de opção eu me permitia ouvir o que eles tinham a mostrar. E era sempre aquele desfile de bateriazinhas fuleiras...

E Yuan descobriu Blondie. Tinha algo de mágico ouvir sua voz entoando "Rapture". Ela parecia ter uma postura de palco e tanto. Quando olhava para mim ao cantar, parecia até que queria me seduzir. Bem diferente daquela postura boboca das Lynn Minmays... Hoje ninguém deveria lembrar dela, assim como ninguém se lembra de Tiffany, Debbie Gibson ou Britney Spears. E nós de repente estávamos pavimentando a história, prestes a derrubar os falsos ídolos. Só precisávamos de um baterista. E para isso precisávamos de tempo.

* * *

De qualquer forma, como todo mundo está cansado de saber, parte da Ilha de Macross foi levada para o espaço quando a nave entrou numa espécie de dobra. Não me peçam para explicar - eu ainda não entendi. Como todo mundo que foi capturado nessa dobra, acabei sendo realojado e todos acabaram sendo postos para estudar juntos na mesma escola improvisada, assim que conseguiu-se chegar a um ponto de normalidade. Era uma época estranha. Estávamos vivendo a experiência que meu avô teve quando tentavam manter uma vida normal em Londres, ao mesmo tempo que os alemães a bombardeavam. Por muitas vezes tivemos que interromper os ensaios que fazíamos na garagem, agora da nova casa de Sun-Kai, porque os Zentradis ou Meltradis ou sei lá o quê estavam pondo a SDF-1 no meio do fogo cruzado. Era uma droga.

Mas não estávamos parados, e conseguimos um pequeno paliativo para a nossa falta de baterista. Com um auxílio de um computador velho, conseguimos uma sequência de bateria para cada música(compomos duas e tínhamos três covers ensaiados). Gravaríamos uma pequena fita demo e bateríamos na porta das gravadoras. Quando gravássemos, conseguiríamos um baterista de estúdio. E tínhamos um nome, já. Power Trio. Como de costume, não éramos muito originais.

Gravamos nossa fita em um take só, cobrindo as paredes da garagem com papelão de caixa de ovo para manter a acústica perfeita. Hoje percebo que Yuan estava se apressando: ela com certeza negaria, mas foi para casa assistir a de concurso de Miss Macross na TV. Sim, ela estava mais aberta a coisas melhores, mas ainda estávamos tratando com uma patricinha, que não deixou de orbitar as amigas, e com certeza ela sabia muito bem que o concurso seria o assunto do dia seguinte. Todo mundo se lembra desse concurso: foi nele que Lynn Minmay foi revelada.

Nossas dores de cabeça estavam começando, mas não eram nada perto do que nos esperava no futuro próximo.

* * *

A presença de Lynn Minmay começou a infestar todos os cantos como se fosse uma horda de baratas. Qualquer camelozinho de esquina tinha as bonecas dela repetindo frases feitas. "Meu namorado é um piloto" começou a rodar insuportavelmente pelas rádios... mas nós não nos importávamos realmente com isso. A era que deu Tiffany ao mundo deu ao mesmo tempo, em outro lugar, o rock de bandas como Cure e Smiths. Nirvana surgiu na mesma época em que havia o New Teens on the Block ou alguma coisa assim. Então eu não tinha medo: sabia que os picaretas passam mas quem é bom sempre cava seu espaço na história. Ademais, tínhamos problemas mais práticos para lidar: mandamos as fitas para as gravadoras locais, mas não tínhamos resposta. E Yuan começou a desmarcar os nossos ensaios.

Vou ser justo, ela nunca deu um cano sem avisar, mas se tornou patente nela um certo desinteresse. E esse desinteresse aumentava e aumentava... Cheguei a seguinte conclusão: precisávamos sair dos ensaios e começar a TOCAR. De verdade. E estava disposto à ir a luta, mesmo que nunca tivéssemos um baterista. Tentei ver se a gente tocava numa festa em nosso colégio... e não deu em nada: achavam nosso som muito barulhento e arrumaram uma menininha da sétima série que cantava todas as músicas da Minmay. Era tudo o que ela sabia.

Era explicável. Macross se tornou muito pequena dentro daquela nave - algo como uma grande e provinciana cidade do interior, que brincava de cidade grande. Portanto, Minmay - e eu tinha isso claramente na cabeça - nada mais era do que um sucesso local, e se diluiria assim que os habitantes se reunissem ao resto do mundo, encontrando coisas melhores para afastar o tédio.

O que ninguém contava era com que Macross se tornasse o mundo.

* * *

Não pude ver das vidraças da nave quando a Terra foi bombardeada, mas isso não me fez diferença. Por mais absurdo que pareça, a minha primeira reação foi querer estar lá. Na verdade eu me lembrei imediatamente de um conto do Ray Bradbury onde, após anos de colonização humana em Marte, todos estavam muito bem estabelecidos. Mas quando ocorreu uma guerra mundial na Terra, ninguém quis saber da própria segurança: Marte se tornou um planeta deserto, porque todo mundo queria estar ao lado das pessoas importantes que estavam no seu mundo de origem. Entendi imediatamente esse instinto, mas meus pais estavam na nave. Eu me esquecia vergonhosamente de meus amigos na Terra. Então por quem é que eu estava me preocupando tanto?

Eu tentava não me deixar abalar e acabei conseguindo uma audiência com um cara de gravadora, ele ficou interessado. Infelizmente, não por nós. Perguntou por Yuan. Rapidamente ficou claro o que ele pensava: poderíamos muito bem mudar o tom de nosso repertório e tocar exatamente o tipo de baba que Minmay cantava. Nos tornaríamos idorus, e eu tinha engulhos com a idéia - ele achava que eu tinha estampa e que isso me credenciava a cantar. Pulamos fora. Mas Yuan, que não era mais tão solícita com nossos planos quanto era antes, pareceu considerar a possibilidade. E chegou a dizer que não achava Minmay tão ruim quanto a gente dizia...

Enquanto isso, fora de Macross, não havia nem mesmo o ruído de uma cigarra para fazer algum tipo de música que fosse. Quando fomos pegos na dobra, tiveram que realocar desesperadamente o que estava no espaço para dentro da nave. Isso significou pessoas e eventualmente grandes objetos, como carros, mas ninguém pensou em coleções de cds ou mesmo de livros. Quando reconstruiram as escolas, perceberam que boa parte dos soldados não tinha nada melhor do que Harold Robbins ou aqueles livrinhos de bolso do tipo "O xerife de fronteira" para doar para a nova biblioteca. Não era muito diferente de nosso panorama musical.

E quem morreu não foram apenas noventa por cento de uma espécie. Quem morreu foi tudo o que havia sido produzido antes. Morreram Shakespeare, Mozart e Chaplin. Morreram Neil Simon, Glenn Miller e John Ford. De repente eu entendi seriamente por quem eu me desesperei quando soube daquela tragédia. Assim que a nave se reinstalou na ilha de Macross, simplesmente nos tornamos o reduto final de civilização em meio a um planeta devastado. A humanidade foi reduzida a 10 de sua população original, e caberia a ela se reconstruir. Macross se tornou uma espécie de capital do mundo, mas de que raios de mundo Macross se tornou capital?

Todo mundo sabe que a luta pela sobrevivência acaba deformando o caráter. Quantos grandes escritores, pintores e músicos deixamos de ler, ver ou escutar, porque em determinado momento de suas vidas eles tiveram que escolher entre a arte e a comida? Gradualmente, tudo começou a fazer sentido: Já falei que Macross nunca teve uma verdadeira identidade cultural - não se constrói isso em dez anos. E de repente aquela ilhota no meio do Pacífico passou a carregar uma responsabilidade enorme, a de salvar a cultura de quarenta séculos do desaparecimento total, antes que nossa necessidade de sobreviver a destruísse da mesma forma que, iríamos saber mais tarde, destruiu a antiga cultura de nossos então inimigos.

E por um miserável trote do destino, o que nos separava da selvageria era uma cantora vagabunda da estirpe das Tiffanys, das Debbie Gibsons, das Britney Spears. Foi como se a humanidade tivesse feito um pacto com o Diabo...

* * *

Yuan não se tornou idoru. Simplesmente ligou para mim, e com uma voz séria, disse que não faria mais parte da banda. Segundo suas palavras ela queria mais tempo para si mesma, mas na verdade ela apenas havia arrumado um namorado novo e queria os sábados livres para passear com ele.

Foi uma paulada.

Eu não tinha mais meus discos, não tinha mais minha banda - até porque Sun-Kai, com a saída de Yuan, começou a considerar aquilo uma canoa furada. Logo ele também não perderia mais tempo ensaiando e voltou aos seus antigos amigos, correndo atrás de todos os hits de sucessos das rádios que deixou de ouvir enquanto estava conoso, para tocar nas festinhas e ver se descolava uma namorada. Quando me dei conta, eu estava sozinho. Me sentia traído. Mas quem me traiu, na verdade, foi o mundo. O que eu tinha a dizer não dizia mais respeito a ele.

No século dezenove, houve um sujeito que era frontalmente contra o ensino da leitura a todos, por conta da quantidade de lixo cultural que seria necessário imprimir para atender às necessidades dessa população. Não acho que ele estivesse certo, mas ele tinha muita razão em seus argumentos.

Eu sempre disse que quis trabalhar no meio da música. Era o que eu entendia, o que eu sabia fazer. Mas agora tudo que restou não era a alma. Era o negócio. A alma havia se perdido para sempre. E quando percebi, após dois anos de árduos estudos, eu estava matriculado na faculdade de administração e em seguida, economia. Porque tudo o que restou da música foi a sua indústria, e foi através dela que dei finalmente um legado meu para a humanidade. Idorus. Para que ela as devore e as esqueça.

Ela não merece nada mais do que isso.

Há uns dois anos, um pessoal que fazia buscas arqueológicas, no sentido de reconstruir o que havia sido perdido, vasculhou as cinzas da Tower Records de Nova York. CDs de plástico não têm vida útil tão grande quanto os velhos vinis, ainda mais após a devastação Zentradi, mas conseguiram encontrar um cd em bom estado dos Rolling Stones. Tentaram tocar de todas as formas, rastrear as trilhas magnéticas... mas o esforço foi infrutífero. Tudo foi perdido.

Era o Out of Our Heads.

Quando eu soube, sozinho no meu apartamento, que nada foi recuperado, não consegui mais dormir naquela noite. Chorei um pouco.

* * *

_POSFÁCIO DO AUTOR:_

_Bem, eu não planejei as referências, mas uma vez que elas existem, vou tentar falar um pouco delas._

_O Out of The Heads foi um disco da fase inicial dos Stones, ainda pela gravadora Decca, que contém a música Heart of Stone. Essa música era parte da concepção original do conto. Tem a ver com o que nosso narrador se tornou, e nas minhas idéias iniciais eu tinha uma vaga idéia de um confronto do protagonista com outros aspectos perdidos de seu passado - aspectos que nem ele se dava conta, mas podem ser até percebidos no texto - basta juntar dois mais dois. No entanto, à medida em que eu escrevia, a história foi se tornando outra história._

_Tiffany e Debbie Gibson vocês não precisam conhecer. Foram cantoras pré-fabricadas de segunda, e acredite... Britney Spears é tão ruim QUANTO._

_Já Blondie vocês tem que conhecer. É uma das boas coisas que o pós-punk trouxe. "Rapture" é um dos marcos da música pop, por mostrar uma das primeiras aproximações do pop com o rap(que ainda era coisa de gueto, naquele início dos anos oitenta), e acredite: poucas vezes eu ouvi uma voz tão sensual quanto a da Debbie Harry, vocalista da banda, nessa música..._

_Quanto a Neil Peart, se você não toca bateria, basta saber que ele é o baterista do Rush._

_Bem, é isso. Meu mail é Espero que tenham gostado._

_E lembrem-se: É somente Rock'n Roll, mas eu gosto... apesar das profecias negras da ficção científica._

_Alexander Lancaster,_

_5/6/2002 _


End file.
